


In Flagrante Delicto

by GuileandGall



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny keeps a vast collection of eye-catching boxers. Ravi decides to share a little story with Matt about just that topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about from a hilarious conversation about Johnny Gat’s boxers and his obsession with Freckle Bitch’s. Kakumei and I were entirely certain that he would have an extensive collection of fun boxers. Even some he might be slightly embarrassed by if they were discovered in flagrante delicto. This is dedicated and gifted to Kakumei, a dear friend, one of the wonderful smut fairies I know who sprinkle inspiration about the inter-webs, and a cherished beta reader, who even though this piece was meant to be a surprise for her wound up having to beta it as well.

**-1-**

Their morning routine ran like clockwork, mostly. Matt hijacked Ravi’s shower, trading a backwash for his interference. Johnny always came in when they were almost done, mainly since he did his morning workout before his shower. From his spot on the corner of the sofa, the hacker got the bird’s eye view as Johnny pulled off a tight white T-shirt then his sweats. He could not help but grin at the brightly colored boxers the man was wearing. It was a pair Matt had given him, sporting a design made up of cells from the NyteBlayde comics with the band reading “A Man With a Purpose.” That was the real reason Matt bought them. The phrase really seemed to fit Gat to a tee, especially during certain moments.

The sweat on his back glistened, capturing Matt’s full attention. He loved to study Johnny, the way the other man’s body moved. When he took off his glasses, Johnny winked at Matt who blushed hard, having been caught staring. Miller, not embarrassed in the least, was, however, flustered by the fact that his lover knew he had been watching. Johnny carried a clean pair of boxers across the room with him, lavender with vibrantly colored shapes and lines.

Johnny could be so stoic, but his underwear drawer was a wild and vibrant place. Shortly after Johnny entered the bathroom, Ravi exited giggling and rubbing at her rear end. She fell on the sofa near Matt’s knees, smiling at him.

“Oh, and why are you blushing?” she asked, facing him and laying a hand on his leg.

Matt opened his mouth once or twice, then the answer came from the other room. “He was admiring my boxers,” Johnny called before he used the waistband to shoot them across the room toward the pair on the sofa.

Ravi chuckled and looked over at the nude man leaning, unabashedly, in the doorway. “Oh, I’m willing to bet it wasn’t the boxers.” Johnny smirked at them and gave a quick flex before he spun and disappeared into the bathroom. “Was it?” Ravi inquired in a conspiratorial tone, glancing over at Matt

“Not really.” The corner of Matt’s mouth ticked up. “Though it might have been one of many things.”

“It always is with Johnny.”

When he giggled nervously, Ravi joined him. “It is, isn’t it?”

The boss propped her cheek on her fist, nodding.

“So, tell me,” Matt said seemingly out of nowhere.

“Tell you what?” Ravi asked shifting to cuddle up next to him.

Matt draped his arm over Ravi’s shoulders, twisting her hair around his fingers. “How did all this start?” He turned his blue eyes on her with a curious tilt of his head toward the bathroom.

Ravi laughed again. “By all this you mean, me and Johnny?”

Matt nodded.

“There’s not much to tell, really,” she explained, her eyes falling to their hands as her free hand moved over Matt’s arm. “It kind of started like things did for the three of us. Two people were attracted to each other and end up in bed, then something in the dynamic changed.”

“You weren’t always smitten?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

Ravi looked up at him. The look in those big jade eyes felt more detached than he expected. “No.” Her hand stopped, and held onto his wrist. “I hate to ruin your image of us, but to be completely honest, I was just bored and couldn’t find anyone else to play with that night.”

Matt stared at her. He did not realize his jaw hung open until her fingers pressed his chin upward just before she kissed him. “Seriously?”

She nodded slowly, and looked up at him. “So, do you really want to know?”

All Matt could do was nod, which prompted Ravi to swing around and drape her legs over his. He looped one arm around her waist and laid the other hand on her knee.

 

**-2-**

Purgatory was in full swing—dimly lit, music pulsing—the place was packed with people, nearly all of them wore Saints purple. Despite the activity surrounding him Johnny kept his own company, spending the evening with a man by the same name—Johnny Walker. One of the newer Saints brought his refill to the table and scampered off quickly, whether out of intimidation or something else did not really trouble Gat’s mind.

Among the writhing crowds, Ravi stood out. Her lavender hair practically glowed as brightly as her outfit when she passed too close to a blacklight setup. Though Johnny did not expect her to make her way his direction. It made him tense up. He did not want to be pitied or watched like some kid who played with matches in the back of the class. The knot trying to tie itself between his shoulders eased when she fell into the chair next to Johnny with a huff, arms crossed over her chest and her bottom lip jutting out. It was the wrong sort of look to be wearing in a place as boisterous as Purgatory was that night. She looked more like a spoiled child in timeout than the kittenish boss of Stilwater’s prevailing crime syndicate. Johnny figured he could guess why she looked so petulant.

“No luck?” he mumbled, lifting his glass to his lips.

“Not yet,” the boss said, without losing her pout.

He knew he was playing with fire considering where her mood had gone, but struck the match anyway. “I thought you had … how’d you put it? Expansive tastes?”

“Impeccable taste, is what I said.”

“Aww. Poor little rich girl can’t find herself a toy.” He did not usually tease her quite so harshly, but he was feeling a bit raw that night.

Ravi’s gaze narrowed on him with the swift turn of her head. Unlike others, Gat did not wilt under her gaze. But she eased up on him just once, her eyes traveling over him, down, then up again. Ravi did that with everyone at some point, but on nights like this, ones where she just needed a distraction from things, he always saw her make such an inspection. Johnny understood the sentiment behind it better now than he ever really had before. So, he downed the rest of his whiskey in a single gulp when her body shifted in her seat and he felt her leg brush his calf. Ravi unlaced her arms and shifted forward in her chair, causing their legs to brush against each other. She plucked his glass out of his hand and studied it a moment before one fingertip traced the inside of the glass. “What about you?”

Johnny was not immune to Ravi, never had been. He possessed better willpower in years past, or perhaps it was more that he had a good reason to have better willpower. His eyes locked on her purple-tipped finger when it slipped into her mouth with a pleased hum.

“I’m plenty lucky,” he told her with a shake of his head.

“Of that, I have no doubt. Even so, you’re still drinking alone.”

“Perhaps I prefer to drink alone.”

She draped her arm across the table and set the glass aside. Ravi’s hand dangled as her nail traced a shape he could not define on the top of his thigh. Gat felt warm quite suddenly, though he didn’t know if her touch, the whiskey, or the intensity in her pale jade eyes sparked it.

“Not sure I buy that,” she replied with a wary eye.

Ravi always had been a beauty, and tonight was no different. Gat held her gaze for a moment, until the scratch over his jeans crept up toward his belt. His eyes traced the swooping lace at her neckline, then dropped lower to watch the hand dancing towards his inseam. He would have been lying if he said he did not welcome that touch. Johnny still skirted the line, between grief and moving on. When he went out, he played the part he thought he was supposed to, but it usually played out like this—him sitting and drinking alone.

“You’ve seen it,” he replied.

Ravi waited for him to meet her eyes again before she spoke, her voice full of honey and heat. “You know you don’t have to, right? I can be stellar company. I’m known for my ...” Her eyes lowered. His did not, though his jaw tightened when she moved closer. “… Sparkling conversation,” she finished in a whisper caressing his ear.

A smooth, complex floral scent filled his nose—roses—it was a scent he knew well, having purchased more than his fair share of them over the years. “Now, Boss ...” He shifted away, too hesitant to meet her lips or allow the temptation growing within him.

“I’m not asking for a house in the suburbs, Gat,” Ravi interrupted. Her finger swirled over the dip at the base of his throat then continued to tease down his chest. That was when he felt her tug the first button of his shirt.

Those big jade eyes distracted him. He finally relented, making up the distance he had put between them.

“Though, I’m sure you’re as guilty as I am about one-night stands,” she admitted.

It took a minute for the words to play through his head. He had his fair share, mostly before he and Aisha got together a long time ago. One night. No strings. Johnny could only assume that was what Ravi was offering. “Besides it’s not like we haven’t gotten one another off before,” Ravi reasoned.

Her voice coursed over him like warm water. Her lips were close, but never brushed his skin. It was an infuriating game, only intensifying when her touch reminded him of that night—of the way she looked blinking up at him, the soft brush of her lips, the heat of her mouth. The memory of it overwhelmed him. Johnny pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss when her hand squeezed his thigh. It all became a blur then. Her mouth opened to his tongue, his hands fisting in her long lavender hair as he tugged her closer to deepen the kiss. His pulse pounded through his veins, as the movement of her hand up his thigh inspired the warmth in his groin.

Johnny pushed her knees apart; his hand kneaded up her leg. A moment of confusion flashed past his eyes when she pulled away. Already starting to stand when the kiss broke, Ravi guided Gat’s hand from beneath her skirt and tugged him to his feet. Pulling him along with her, they skirted the room’s edge. Johnny couldn’t tell if anyone noticed the two of them as they slinked past the elevators leading out of Purgatory. Johnny detoured the Boss, pulling her towards the room he had resided in since his hospital stay. He chose to avoid a trip across town, as well as an elevator stop to ground level, thinking both avenues might inspire salacious rumors throughout the gang and, later, the city. Neither of them needed that.

He pulled Ravi against him once they cleared the threshold. Kissing her again wiped all thought from his head; the way she bit his lower lip might have helped some of the darker ones in particular disappear. Her nails skated down his chest, tingling his skin. Once they closed and locked the door, both of them shed every last shred of propriety they had, which did not amount to much at that point.

The music from the other side of the door pulsed in the room, though they could still hear their hurried breaths along with elbows bumping the door she tried to get out of her shirt while unbuttoning his, too. Despite trying to be gentle about pulling the strap of her blouse down her arm, the sharp sound of ripping fabric rang out. The boss seemed unperturbed.

Ravi pushed Johnny’s shirt open, running her palms over his chest before she buried her face in his neck. His palm banged against the door when she nipped him. Johnny steadied himself and let out a growl-laced hiss as her teeth dug deeper into his skin. The firm pressure of her sucking at his flesh made him pull away. She sighed, wearing a satisfied look as her hand moved over the front of his jeans. His hips shifted forward into her squeeze. It left him with a burning need to even the score. One arm encircled her waist and lifted her off her feet. When he dropped her on the bed, he was in the midst of tugging her top down, this time completely ignoring the tearing. The boss lifted her hips to let Johnny steal her flouncy wisp of a skirt as well.

Her nails trailed down the center of his chest and hooked his jeans. While she looked up at him, Johnny’s vantage point gave him a moment of pause when the movement of her hand was accompanied by a flash of red, blue, and yellow.

_No way_ , he thought, his eyes flashing to her fingers before returning to her eyes. Damn! Damn. Damn, damn. His mind raced for a moment before he leaned over her, kissing her—hard—in an effort to distract her. His tongue probed her mouth, as he swept both her legs to one side of his hip. When it broke, Ravi perched herself on her knees and wiggled her ass at him. Johnny took the bait and ran his hand over the curve of her rear. With the light tap of his hand, she purred and pressed her hips back against his. Pulling her backward against him earned another encouraging sigh.

“Again,” she cooed.

“Huh?” he asked, his hands busy tracing over her tanned flesh.

Those jade eyes peeked over her shoulder. “Harder this time,” she told him, pressing back against his aching groin.

Johnny complied. Each time his hand connected with her soft skin, Ravi mewled. The enticing sounds intensified when he teased her in conjunction. Her reactions made him ache. The way each swat was followed with a gasp and a push back onto his fingers which turned it to a sweet moan. The tempting heat of her made Johnny forget about what had distracted him minutes earlier.

Hearing her enjoyment mesmerized him. The sting in his hand was instantly forgotten with the next moan. The sharp sound of another smack upon of reddened flesh rang through the room. This time his name tumbled from her lips in that intoxicating tone. The command that followed rang through his head. Her body rocked back against him as she repeated it ravenously, “Fuck me, Johnny.” Wrapped up in a whirlwind of lust, he forgot all about the Freckle Bitches boxers he was wearing.

Leaving her with one last sharp smack, he slipped off the edge of the bed to strategically dim the lights and grab a condom from the bedside drawer. Even in the lower light, he could see her fingers picking up where he left off, rubbing between her legs as soft sounds of pleasure won out against the pulsing music on the other side of the door. After unfastening his belt, Johnny roughly pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs then slipped on the condom. When he got closer to her, his hand resting at the base of her spine, her fingers wrapped around him, pulling him forward, guiding him into her. His hips shifted forward, meeting her rock backward.

That first time with Ravi dripped with domination, but not the same kind their relationship tended toward now. There was a coldness to it. In many ways it was perfunctory, all about accomplishing a particular task—getting off. He vividly could recall her hand between both their legs, tugging at his balls as she growled commands like harder and faster to get him to snap his hips against hers. Other times, her fingertips circled a precise track around her clit, edging herself ever closer. It was nothing at all like the first time they were together after they became an actual couple.

**-3-**

“You topped Johnny?” Matt asked, clearly having enjoyed the story.

Ravi just rose one shoulder. “A little.” He laughed and she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “So, do what else do you want to know?”

Matt twirled his fingers in her hair and tugged gently, then whispered, “What’s with the boxers?”

“Don’t you like opening a nicely wrapped present?”

Matt’s cheeks went hot.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Ravi told him. “He’s always worn them. I’m not even sure when it started.”

“Always?” Matt asked.

She nodded. “The first time he and I hooked up, he was wearing the most atrocious pair of Freckle Bitch’s boxers.”

“What?” he giggled.

“Oh, they were something. All primary colors with that scary redhead with the ta-tas out to here.” She held her hands way out in front of her. “That place had the worst menu items. Bazooms. The Twins. Then there was the Fist.”

Matt grimaced. “The Fist? Really?” At her nodding, he added, “I’m so glad I avoided Stilwater.”

“Oh, cher, you haven’t lived until you’ve had a Fist.”

He tried to keep a straight face, but his failed about the same times hers did. The pair leaned against each other, laughing with deep amusement. His hand found hers and he threaded their fingers together.

“And that’s what his boxers said, too. ‘Try the Fist’ right over the fly.”

Matt’s eyes widened. “No.”

She nodded. “At least you could say it was pretty close to truth in advertising.”

He choked on his laughter.

“Then there was that scary silicon wonder right here,” Ravi described, smacking her hip. “Then on the rear end was a set of twins. And it had the product name above them.”

Matt’s grin widened and his cheeks took on a lot more pink. “They really said that?” he asked, almost whispering.

“Ask Johnny.” Ravi confirmed, her hands gesturing in an arc as she recounted that detail. One hand went to her hip. “And the mascot had this big ass smile like she knew what he had in his boxers and was ready and willing to try all that meat herself.”

Matt’s eyes widened, but not because of Ravi’s tale.

“What was that?” Johnny asked, catching the tail end of her description of those boxers.

Matt blinked, his eyes moving between them.

“Just telling Matt here just how much you loved Freckle Bitch’s.”

“Mmhmm. And how much is that?”

“Enough to try and distract me that first night so I wouldn’t see your boxers proclaiming ‘Try the Fist’ right over your cock. As if that would have been a deterrent,” she admitted, laying her head on the back of the sofa so she could blink up at him. “I mean. C’mon Johnny. You can’t expect to tell a girl like me that you’ve got an eight-inch cock and think I’m not going to want to ride that ride at some point.”

It was Johnny’s turn to be surprised, though he caught his reaction before either she or Matt noticed.

“Of course,” Ravi’s head turned and she blinked at Matt, then said, in a stage whisper, “I don’t think he realized I saw them that night.”

“You really wore those?” Matt asked, turning slightly and looking up at Gat quizzically.

Johnny looked from one to the other of his lovers but stayed silent.

“I’m pretty sure that redhead is the reason I got a sore ass that night,” Ravi added giving Johnny a wink.

“No, you got those glowing cheeks because of the way you moaned when I smacked that wiggling rear of yours. But she might well be the reason you get one tonight,” Johnny challenged, leaning over the back of the sofa. The boss grinned at him and shifted onto her knees to stretch up and steal a kiss. Along with the coquettish smile she wore on her lips, Ravi wiggled her butt again as temptingly as she had that night in Purgatory. Gat laughed, guiding her chin to bring her lips to his. The kiss was soft but deep, filled with the feeling their first night together lacked.

Ravi squeaked in response to the resounding sound of a smack. Both of them looked over at Matt, who bore a smile and a brightening blush of guilt. “It was just too tempting,” Miller admitted.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Johnny added, pulling Ravi into another kiss. Then Ravi leaned over and kissed Matt too.


End file.
